My Satisfaction
by Ajariel the Bloody
Summary: Draco Malfoy really does hate Harry Potter. How he deals with his hatred towards him. Potter's last scene. oneshot death story


When Harry woke up, the next morning, he wasn't in his room at the Dursley's house, he wasn't either in his bed at the Hogwarts' Griffindor dorm. Actually, he was in a similar place as the Chamber of Secrets.

Surprised, he tried to get up. He couldn't. He was tied to a big peculiar piece of plywood. The reason it was peculiar was because nails were sticking out of it, and Harry's back just sank into them. He felt a cool stream rush down his back. Then he realised he was wounded. He started to cry out for help. But he was alone, and he knew it. Discouraged, he just leaned back down, the nails getting deeper into his flesh by the second. He was waiting for Death to come, but I wouldn't let him get away so easily.

I jumped out of the shadows, very proud of my Forbidden spell that led him here. But I decided that magic wouldn't be fair enough, not cruel enough. I had to do it myself. So I dropped my wand and smirked. Using all the strength he had left, he said: 'Oh, not you!' with pain. I just smiled even more. Beside Saint Potter's 'bed' was a small table, and on it was a thick iron glove with claws at the end of each finger. I put it on, then took some earplugs.

At the moment I was going to put them on, I told myself I definitely wanted to hear his last wails, cries of sufferance. So I approached Scar-faced Potter with the glove and set it on the opposite extremity of his stomach.

Then, quite slowly and powerfully, I drew it to the other side, opening his stomach. I delighted in the cries of sufferance and the supplications that followed. I could see some of his internal organs, and I poked at them. A huge pool of blood gushed out of him. A big bubble of blood exploded, soaking me with my victim's life. The rag doll continued moaning and crying, louder and louder as I started my pleasure and his torture all over again, cutting at the level of the heart. I could see it beating weakly. Soon it would stop, and so would my fun, but for the instant, his fate rested in my clawed-glove.

So I tore it open. His scream continued for half a second, then it was quiet again. He had supplied me with 3 hours of delighted pleasure, cruel insanity, or whatever. But I had enjoyed myself more than ever after I had met Saint Potter. All that because of him! I was pretty grateful, so I wrote 'Thanks' on what was left on him with my glove.

As I climbed up the stairs, heading for lunch, I saw Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, searching for their long-gone buddy. Weasley pointed his wand at me, saying if I ever touched Saint Potter, I would pay for it. Granger asked if I had seen him. I smirked at her and told her he was waiting for them in the lowest dungeon. She thanked me, and the both of them left towards that direction.

When they would find him, they'd probably faint. I had been careful to poke a large hole through him and nail him on the wall, as a nice decoration. His face was still screaming in pain when he died. I would have loved to see their reaction when they'd find him, but I was too hungry to follow them, and besides, I had other murders to plan. For example, Hermione Granger. Weasley would be next.

And this is the story of how I, Draco Malefoy killed the Saint Scar-faced Harry Potter, the Half Mud-Blood, the guy raised by Muggles that didn't know anything, the most annoying human I knew. He was dead and I was happy. Everything was great, at last.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: administrators have removed my story because of the notices I put as chapters. But I can still put them at the end of the chapters. They removed both my 'inappropriate' chapter, and the whole story, so I have to upload it all over again. Not sure I'll translate this fic, as I'm quite occupied with a French story called 'Larmes de Sang', which I probably won't translate, but if you ask, maybe I will. So this is 'My Satisfaction' reloaded, re-done, and whatever. Oh, yeah, and before I forget, I have done the paragraphing, as ALL the reviews I had previously got implored me to do so. Please leave a review, if you have reviewed before(whoever you are, I don't care, you can still leave me a review… :P) and find something missing, it'd be very appreciated! Thankx, and enjoy!**

**-Ajariel the Bloody- **


End file.
